Training
Once a day the manager can give the squad a training session. If they are lucky they will have one or more trainers to help them. It is possible to hire a retired player as a trainer, although caution is advised to new clubs wishing to do this. A manager can train their players once a day, with each "cycle" repeating at 11pm (GMT) every day. If a day's training is not used, it is not rolled over - it is effectively lost. The training page can be found under the "Team" section of the Virtual Manager website. From there, the training section is accessible via the bar on the left of the page. (Training > Overview is the section where training is carried out) The quality of players' training depends of several factors. The most important are listed here: *Potential: A player's potential is crucial for training. The potential is something each player is "born" with and cannot be changed manually. However, the potential will change slowly throughout a player's career. *Training facility: The better training facility, the better training, in general. *Trainer: Hiring a trainer will increase the quality of training. The better trainer, the better the training. *Intensity: This can be defined under "Training Groups" and has an influence on training. Higher intensity results in better training but will also cause players to lose more energy. *Energy: Players with low energy will not train as well as those with high energy. *Mood: Players with low morale will not train as well as those with high morale. *Stat balance: Players with more balanced stats are more likely to train better. For this reason, it is advised to alternate training exercises/programs several times each season. Energy has got a big effect on your training. Here is a list of how much energy your players will lose, depending on the training intensity: Very light: 0-1% Light: 0-1% Easy: 0-1% Decreased: 0-1% Normal: 0-1% Increased: 1-2% Intense: 2-4% Hard 4-7% Extreme: 9-18% How your players will regain energy: - Every day at midnight the players will regain 10% energy. - Every sunday at the time of the update, the players will regain 50% energy. - You have the opportunity to boost your players. This though require you got Specialists or Vman Lab. Advices how to spare the players' energy - Change your tactic from match to match. Make sure that it is not only the same players who play every match. - Set the team Tempo to extremely low. Be aware that this will decrease your chances of winning a match. - Do not train your players on extreme every day. Especially not if using them in matches. Important Note: All new managers get a 5 day introductory period during which they can use training groups, different routines and different intensities. Once this 5 day period has expired non-premium managers lose the ability to use training groups, different routines and different intensities. Non-premium managers can not use trainers and their players will always be trained on normal intensity using the training match routine. If a player one day has a training of 2 this mean that the player's abilities aggregated has risen with 2 points in all 18 abilities (finishing, dribbling and so on). Players can have good and bad days, which means that the training will fluctuate from day to day. Through the training page you can also access your training statistics. On this page it is possible to examine the quality of your players training. That is, how much your players have gained in their abilities.